Magic
__NOEDITSECTION__ is a sorcery in the Undertale Rho Multiverse. It is powered though a creature's SOUL AURA, the more powerful their AURA, the more magic they can cast. If a creature attempts to cast magic or a spell without enough power in their AURA, they will either slip into a coma or die. Spells A spell is a large amalgamation of different types/techniques of Magic. They're typically more powerful than basic Magic, but also more costly. Mastery Level There are many levels of mastery to all types of magic. Mastery Level is a term made by Wing to determine how skilled a magic user was in a classification of magic. Types of magic that weren't discovered until after Wing disappeared were filled in by The Shadowy Figure. Level - 0 - Unskilled When a magic user is marked with a level 0 in a classification of magic, it means that they do not have the necessary skill to properly use that type of magic, and that training is needed to make it more accurate and reliable. Level - 1 - Novice When a magic user is marked with a level 1 in a classification of magic, it means that they can kind of control it, and have a better ability over it. The more common term used by others is Novice. Level - 2 - Skilled When a magic user is marked with a level 2 in a classification of magic, it means that they can control it enough to not have accidents with it. The more common term used by others is Skilled. Level - 3 - Adept When a magic user is marked with a level 3 in a classification of magic, it means that they can control it very well. At this point, accidents are almost non-existent, though sometimes still happen. A level 3 is the highest a "normal" magic user can achieve when it comes to the Special Magic types with extremely minor exceptions. The more common term used by others is Adept. Level - 4 - Expert When a magic user reaches a level 4 in a classification of magic, then that means that they are considered Expert''s at that type of magic. Very few Monsters can say truthfully that they have trained long enough to achieve a level 4 in a classification of magic, as anything above a level 3 tends to be used for Military use. Level - 5 - Master When a magic user reaches a level 5 in a classification of magic, then that means that they are a ''Master at that type of magic. Everyone can master Primary Magic types just fine, but only magic users born with the correct SOUL AURA can master a Special Magic type. Though there are exceptions to the Special Magic rule as some Monsters with the Transparent SOUL AURA have been able to master all types of Magic, Primary and Special. Primary Magic This type of magic can be mastered by everyone, regardless of how they were born. Natural Set Soul Magic - Soul Magic is the very expression of a magic user. Every magic user's Soul Magic is unique to them. As an example, Papyrus's Soul Magic is his bone attack. Users that attack just the SOUL, wherein users with can attack the physical form. Because of this uniqueness for each user, not all Monsters can use, for instance, Fire Magic. This is why all the other Magic Types were invented. Shield Magic - TBA Elemental Set Fire Magic - Invented long ago by an unknown member of the Dreemurr Royal Family, Fire Magic is a type of magic that is heavily based on the Soul Magic version of Fire, but where everyone can use it. The only difference between the Soul Magic variant and the Fire Magic variant is Fire Magic, at low levels, is completely harmless so long as the target is moving rapidly. Ice Magic - Invented long ago by an unknown Monster, Ice Magic is a type of magic that is heavily based on the Soul Magic version of Ice, but where everyone can use it. The only difference between the Soul Magic variant and the Ice Magic variant is Ice Magic, at low levels, is completely harmless so long as the target is not moving. Electrical Magic - TBA Earth Magic - TBA Wind Magic - TBA SOUL Set Gravity Magic - Invented in 1432 by Dr. W. D. Gaster, Gravity Magic is a type of magic that can be used to manipulate the gravity of a person/object in diverse ways, such as increasing normal gravity, or (almost) overwriting the gravity from Earth. Cruelty Magic - Invented long ago, long before mostly anyone can remember, Cruelty Magic is a type or magic that is most commonly used by Boss Monsters in order to extract SOUL ENERGY from other living creatures and absorb it in order to live longer and gain power. Cruelty Magic was the first invented Magic. Life Magic - Invented in 1263 by Toriel (before she met Asgore), Life Magic is a type of magic that is used to heal the hurt of the Monster population, as they no longer had fully physical forms. It was later discovered, in 1408, that it can heal injuries to the SOUL of physical creatures. Karma Magic - TBA Mental Set Illusion Magic - Invented in 1415 by The Riverboatman, Illusion Magic is a type of magic that is used to trick the senses of creatures in different ways. Fear Magic - TBA Mind Magic - TBA Special Magic These types of magic can only be mastered by magic users that were born with a certain SOUL AURA. Though there have been reports of some magic users who don't have the correct SOUL AURA, or a Transparent SOUL AURA, that have Mastered some of these magic types. Time Magic - TBA Space Magic - TBA Light Magic - TBA Darkness Magic - Darkness Magic is magic that pulls from the Void. It is the only type of magic that can damage creatures split between reality and the Void. Death Magic - TBA Alchemy Magic - Alchemy Magic in the Undertale Rho Multiverse isn't like what others think Alchemy is. Instead, Alchemy Magic is a rapid, low energy nuclear fusion and fission. Category:Rhoverse